The invention relates to a device for putting on hosiery with a put-on unit for the hosiery that has two receiving parts spreadable with respect to one another between a resting position and at least one tensioning position by guide means.
Such a device for putting on hosiery is known from DE 42 28 916 C2. Such a device is provided as a put-on aid for compression stockings whose fit for the individual user poses problems for the user regardless of whether these compression stockings have open or closed toes. The put-on aid is formed by a put-on unit made of two half-shell-shaped receiving parts adjustable with respect to one another in the vicinity of their semicircular toes with the aid of adjusting devices that are movable lengthwise with respect to one another between these foot ends. Adjustment is performed manually by twisting adjusting nuts or bayonet elements. To put on such a compression stocking, the put-on unit is placed on a surface and the corresponding compression stocking is turned to the left and put onto the receiving parts opposite one another in the shape of half-shells. Then the receiving parts are spread apart by the adjusting devices, tensioning the compression stocking to the point where the user can insert his foot into the foot section of the compression stocking between the two receiving parts. After the foot section has been applied in this manner, the rest of the area of the compression stocking can be put off the receiving parts and rolled upward or put up on the leg.
The goal of the invention is to provide a device of the species recited at the outset which allows further simplified, more comfortable putting on of hosiery by comparison with the prior art.
This goal is achieved for a device of the species recited at the outset with adjusting means for moving the receiving parts relative to one another into the desired position so that the adjusting means are part of a drive unit made as a part separate from the put-on unit. The put-on unit is temporarily releasably connectable with the drive unit to adjust the receiving parts into the at least one tensioned position of the receiving parts. By means of the drive unit, it is possible to tension the put-on unit with hosiery put on quickly and simply without manual application of force. The separability between the put-on unit and the drive unit permits simple operation and a location-independent function of the put-on unit. Thus, a drive unit for tightening several put-on units can be provided in particular.
The goal is also achieved for a device of the type recited at the outset provided with locking means to secure the receiving parts relative to one another in the adjusted position by virtue of the fact that the put-on unit is provided with a foot arrangement by means of which the put-on unit can be placed on a foundation and assume a diagonal position that is ergonomically favorable for the insertion of a foot to be covered by hosiery. As a result, getting into the foot section of a compression stocking or another type of hosiery is considerably simplified for the user, and offers advantages especially for persons with reduced mobility.
In one embodiment of the invention, the guide means have a manually releasable locking device which is positively operable in at least one tensioning position. Latching devices are provided in particular as the locking arrangement, whose latching elements are associated with the corresponding guide means of the receiving parts.
Support or compression stockings with or without a foot section, with a closed or open toe, or even pantyhose or other types of stockings are provided as the hosiery.
In another embodiment of the invention, the guide means are provided as a linear guide with guide profiles on both receiving parts that are slidable into one another telescopically. This is an especially simple and secure design that guarantees lengthwise displaceability of the receiving parts with respect to one another.
In another embodiment of the invention, each receiving part is composed of a guide body that has the guide profile and a funnel part provided for putting on the hosiery. Each receiving part thus forms half of a funnel, with the two funnel halves not having to be made identical to one another. Preferably, the funnel parts are made of bent steel wire. However, they can also be made as half shells. The guide bodies, which are preferably provided in the lower part of the receiving part, are preferably made of plastic and are provided with the guide profiles. If the guide bodies are made of plastic and the funnel parts have a wire structure, their guide bodies have receiving profiles to securely hold and fasten the funnel parts.
In another embodiment of the invention, the drive unit has a linear drive. This drive is in an effective connection with the receiving parts of the put-on unit. Such a linear drive can be made electrical in particular but can also be pneumatic or hydraulic.
In another embodiment of the invention, the linear drive has a supporting piston located endwise which is supported on a corresponding supporting part of the put-on unit. Preferably, the supporting part of the put-on unit is provided in the vicinity of the foot arrangement of the put-on unit so that the foot arrangement can assume a double function. Advantageously, one of the two receiving parts on the drive unit is held stationary while the other is moved by the supporting piston.
Additional advantages and features of the invention follow from the claims as well as a description below of a preferred embodiment of the invention shown in the drawings.